


The Bad Weekend

by SimiTheTrickster



Series: The (Mis)Adventures Of The Consulting Trickster [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crime Scene, DDLG, M/M, Multi, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Summary: The Little Holmes family plans for a special weekend together in the country, but will it go off without a hitch?





	The Bad Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure all of you thought I died or something, since it's been like a year since I updated even the smallest story or series I have started, but I'm very much alive. Unfortunately I have been going through a LOT since my last update, to the point where I didn't even have internet access for quite a long while. It's been an uphill battle but I'm finally starting to get back to my old self.  
> I know I can't make up for my absence but hopefully I'll not be quite as absent from here on out.  
> Due to that I am still struggling with severe depression right now, I can't guarantee I'll be updating on a regular schedule and I can't even promise which of my stories get updated or when, but do know I am working very diligently to write updates for everything. For now, enjoy this introduction to a new installment of the Consulting Trickster series!

There were some days when Emiliana would scream and cry because Sherlock had to leave; those were days when she was left to be cared for by John and Sherlock didn’t need his help. There were days when she would wear only silk nighties and/or Sherlock’s dressing gown; of course, Sherlock could always coerce the girl into a nappy or pull-up as well, as those were times when she was far too Little to remember to use the restroom properly or even remember to eat unless forced. There had even been a rough three weeks where she had refused to wear anything but a fairy costume; even after they’d gotten her out of the costume, she had continued to wear the fairy wings, but that was a story for another time.

Today was not one of those days; today was worse.

Even with all of those small battles, nothing could have prepared John for the very first epic meltdown that had ensued during the case of the Peeper Plumber. Sherlock had received a text from Lestrade to come to a crime scene; it was the fourth victim in a series of serial killings, all fitting the same M.O.

Each victim was of roughly the same height and stature, blonde and in their mid-20s; each victim had also called 911 just minutes before their time of death, reporting that there seemed to be a bald man dressed as a plumber staring in their windows as they got dressed.

Neither Sherlock nor John had let Emiliana know that Sherlock was needed, however. And though the girl was smart, near as smart as Sherlock in most instances (and smarter, even, in some cases), she’d been unable to deduce that he was leaving; Sherlock had masked his expression perfectly, and John wore the same expression as he typically did when Sherlock mentioned it was Emiliana’s nap time.

It was, in fact, the perfect expression to wear, as Sherlock had quickly decided to put the small girl down for a nap early so as to give him the perfect escape to the crime scene; it also gave John a chance to begin packing for the weekend at Mycroft’s. Though the weekend away had been intended to be a surprise that Mycroft and Greg would spring on the boys and their Little charge, Sherlock had easily deduced that Greg was hiding something pertaining to them and demanded the man spit it out or he’d make sure whatever it was never happened.

Though Emiliana hated any and all changes in routine, Sherlock was typically able to fend off any impending tantrums by negotiating with her; this afternoon’s negotiating ended with Sherlock allowing the girl to wear only a silken nightie tank-top, so long as she also went nappied, and she was allowed to nap in Sherlock’s bed. A small price to pay for an easy escape, Sherlock felt.

By the time Sherlock crept out of his room, her eyes were closed and she was near asleep; nap-time was the easiest time to get the small girl to sleep. He slowly pulled the bedroom door closed and swept into the sitting room where he began to tug on his coat.

As Sherlock tied his scarf around his neck so as to help block out the cooler temperatures of the autumn afternoon, John took the initiative and moved into the detective’s personal space. “Call if I’m needed, Sherlock. I don’t want you chasing down a serial killer on your own.”

Sherlock gave a bit of a huffed out sigh, but John interrupted his annoyance with a kiss; it was effective for swaying Sherlock’s response, at least. “Yes, John, I will text if I need you. So long as Mrs. Hudson is available to watch Emiliana, that is; I have a feeling she won’t feel Big enough to be left alone tonight.”

“I will check with Mrs. Hudson about possibly watching her if I’m needed; I have time while she sleeps anyways.”

Sherlock nodded and pulled open the door to head out, but as he went to close the door he remembered, “John, make sure she doesn’t sleep longer than an hour and a half. She won’t go to bed tonight if she sleeps too long.”

“Yes, Sherlock, I know to wake her up in about an hour and a half.”

Sherlock nodded again and disappeared down the stairs, John closing the door after him; much as the doctor adored the small girl (thankfully) sleeping, she could be a handful when Sherlock wasn’t around. It was as if the girl had an innate sense of subservience whenever Sherlock was around, and like she forgot what rules were when he wasn’t. John wasn’t strict, not as strict as one might expect of a military man, but he wasn’t exactly lenient either and Emiliana had a way of pushing buttons.

John leaned his forehead against the door and sighed at it, thinking about where he should begin with the packing; they each only needed a small bag with 3 or 4 outfits each, as well as pyjamas. The only necessities required were their items of comfort; Kiki for Emiliana as well as her snuggly Tardis blankie, though those would need to be last, Sherlock’s pirate teddy (he dubbed Captain Jack, as the Pirates of the Caribbean movies were beloved by the detective while Little) and his treasure map blankie, and John’s stuffed Dalek (he’d named it Clara while he was Little, and though it was a dark-humored joke he’d kept the name anyways) and his blankie covered in bunnies.

John decided to set to work on Sherlock’s bag first, mentally thanking whatever higher power may exist that Emiliana was a deeper sleeper than himself; he puttered around Sherlock’s room as quietly as he could muster, stuffing the bag with 3 Little outfits and one adult outfit for the detective before adding in the comfort items. He set to work on his own bag next, and finished with Emiliana’s, though he left out her comfort items; she was clinging to them in her sleep currently and John knew he’d be signing his death wish if he attempted to pry them from her grasp before they left for Mycroft’s.

It started just after John got settled in his favorite chair with the newspaper.


End file.
